


come dancing

by Satine86



Series: that modern AU [6]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: She wanted to go out dancing with her fiancé.





	come dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/gifts).



> A couple people asked about the first time Phillip went dancing with the whole crew. This started as that. But then it turned into unrepentant smut. So yeah *finger guns*

Anne found him in the kitchen, making lunch. She slipped onto the counter, watched as he pulled various items out of the fridge for a sandwich. He looked up at her, slightly quizzical, but before nodding toward to the spread in front of him.

She smiled and nodded. 

Phillip grabbed a second plate, two more slices of bread. 

“Baby?” she drawled after a moment.

He laughed, “So you do want something besides a sandwich.” 

“You know how the group sometimes goes out for, well, for drinks and dancing?” He nodded. “Everyone is planning to go out tomorrow tonight, and I know it’s at a club… and I don’t want it be to uncomfortable… but I was hoping this time you would come with us?” 

Over the course of the year they had been together, Anne had tried to get Phillip out a couple of times. He had always declined. Either on the grounds of some excuse, like catching up on paperwork for the theater, or simply saying that she should be able to go out on her own. Although since the engagement, he had been in an exceptionally good mood and she hoped he might be feeling a little more adventurous. She wanted to go out dancing with her fiancé. 

“Are you sure everyone wants the boss hanging around?” 

“I know they won’t mind.” Actually, she was certain everyone would be excited to see him outside of work. Phillip and P.T. were by far the most caring and involved bosses most of them had ever had, and there was a lot of genuine respect and admiration for them among the trope. Although Phillip never seemed to realize that. 

“You’re sure you want me to come?” he asked, eyebrows raised. 

Anne nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, it will be more fun with you there. Please?” She gave him a pitious look, battered her eyes. It used to work on W.D. when they were kids, she hoped it still had the same power. 

“Okay, I’ll go.” Phillip rolled his eyes, even as he started laughing again. 

She grinned widely, and tucked her hands under her chin. “Will you dance with me?” 

“You’re asking for quite a lot, Miss Wheeler. My food, my time, and now my dignity?” 

“It won’t be that bad. Besides, I know you can dance.” 

“There is a huge difference between clubbing and a waltz. And I’m not sure how I feel about going up against a group of professionals, but fine.” He smiled at her. “I’ll dance with you.” 

Anne slipped off the counter, hugged Phillip’s waist and kissed his cheek. “This is going to be so much fun!”

 

***

 

Anne kept a firm hold on Phillip’s hand as they made their way to the back of the club, where she knew the others were waiting. The club choosen that night was one they had been to before, and Anne liked it for the most part. There were usually enough people to make it fun, but not so many you couldn’t move on the dance floor. 

Phillip was lagging just slightly behind her, even with their hands linked, and she knew he was looking at her ass. Which was fine, she had worn that particular pair of jeans for a reason. Once they found the others, spread out over three booths, they picked the one with the most amount of room and piled into it with Walter, Lettie, and W.D. 

“Oh my god,” Lettie cried. “He’s really here!” Then she started slapping both men sat on either side of her. “Pay up boys!”

“You took bets on whether I would show or not?” 

W.D. shrugged, already slapping some bills on the table in front of Lettie. “It was a fifty-fifty chance, man.” 

Once Lettie collected her winnings, and ordered a round for the table -- “tonic and lime for the boss man!” -- they settled into their booth and chatted for a while, a few of the other dancers came to linger by their booth; everyone thoroughly amused by the fact Phillip was actually there.

“You all act like I’m the Phantom of the Opera, haunting the theater and never showing my face anywhere.” 

“Aren’t you?” Lettie arched her eyebrows. “When was the last time you went out, Carlyle?”

“I take Anne out for dinner all the time.” 

“That’s different though,” Anne said. “We need to eat.” She paused with her glass half-way to her mouth, catching Phillip’s incredulous glare from the corner of her eye. “What?”

“Apparently it’s fifteen against one, so how’s this: I will make an effort to go out more. Deal?” 

Anne hadn’t really expected that, but it sounded like a fantastic plan to her. She grinned slowly and held out her hand. “Deal,” she agreed and they shook on it. 

“Since you’re branching out, does that mean we’re going to see your moves tonight?” It was Nea who asked, shaking her hips and making her signature gold dress sparkle under the lights. Everyone burst out laughing, some teasingly jeering Phillip. 

“You’re all assholes,” Phillip said, although he was laughing along with them. “Just remember you are the ones who are paid to dance, I only make out the checks.” With that he slid out of the booth, and held out a hand to Nea. “Well?” 

Nea’s face lit up as she took Phillip’s hand. “This is the best night ever!” she said as everyone else cheered. 

Anne and the others watched as Phillip and Nea moved out onto the dance floor, mingling with the other dancers. She could tell Phillip was a little hesitant, probably well aware of the fact that everyone was currently watching him, but he was far better than he had let on.

“He can actually dance.” W.D. sounded impressed. 

“Did you know he could?” Lettie asked. 

“I knew he had ballroom lessons when he was a kid, but I wasn’t sure about this.” She watched as he and Nea laughed about something, Phillip shaking his head. She could tell he was starting to relax, and that made her happy. She loved him, but sometimes he just needed to relax. 

Soon others from the group started making their way to the dance floor, adding to the crush of people as the music grew louder and the lights dimmed until only the strobing colors criss-crossed across the ceiling and floor. 

“All right, I need to go dance with my fiancé.” Anne scooted out of the booth, tried to discreetly adjust her halter top and smooth out the waist of her jeans. Then she headed for the dance floor as well.

Stopping next to Nea, she tapped her on the shoulder. “May I cut in?” she practically yelled in her ear, the loud thump of the music making it difficult to hear anything. 

“Of course. Have fun!” Nea grinned, bumped Anne’s hip with her own and disappeared into the crowd. 

Anne stepped in close to Phillip, put her lips close to his ear. “You acted like you couldn’t dance.”

“I’ve seen Dirty Dancing once or twice.” His breath tickled her neck when he laughed. 

They quickly fell into a rhythm together that had little to do with the pulsing beat pumping through the speakers. His hands fell to her waist, and Anne rolled her hips in smooth circles. She moved in closer until they were pressed chest to chest and ground against him. 

Everything around her seemed to melt away, until it was just her and Phillip. The feel of his body against hers, the heat of him even through their clothes, and his lips hovering over her skin but never quite touching. When she turned and leaned back against him, she felt his breath as his mouth moved from her neck to her shoulder to her spine.

Anne was dimly aware that they were now dancing just a little too provocatively. But considering she had practically seen people dry-humping on the dance floor before, it seemed fairly tame in comparison. But given enough time... 

That gave Anne other thoughts. Grabbing Phillip’s hand, she started pulling him past the writhing bodies until she found the door leading to the bathrooms. She walked down the short hall until it curved around to an emergency exit. Not the most private place, but as long as the fire alarm didn’t go off they should be fine. 

She shoved Phillip back against the wall, and kissed him. It was long and slow and left them both a little dazed. When she pulled back, Phillip blinked at her several times while he caught his breath.

“Not that I’m, um, complaining,” he finally managed, “but what was that for?” 

“I want you,” she said in the huskiest voice she could muster, her hands already going to unhook his belt. 

“What? Wait, _here_?” His eyes went comically wide. “Anne, someone could see us!” 

“They won’t.” She shook her head, undid the button and zipper of his pants. She slipped her hand inside and stroked him through his boxers, Phillip groaned at the contact, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. He was already half hard. 

Anne grinned, put her lips to his ear. “I think you want me too.” She nipped his earlobe.

“You really make it impossible to say no…” the word ended on a moan as she continued to stroke him.

“Like you weren’t thinking about it,” she whispered. Anne moved her lips from his ear to his jaw, placing a few errant kisses, before moving down the side of his neck. 

“Okay, yeah, I was. A lot. But there is a difference between thinking about it, and actually dragging your hapless fiencé to a secluded, yet unfortunately well lit corner in order to have your wicked way with him.” By now his hands had found their way to her sides, fingers molding around the curve of her waist, digging gently into the exposed skin between her shirt and jeans. 

“Are you complaining?” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Lifting her head, Anne withdrew her hand from the front of his jeans. He looked as if he wanted to say something, maybe question her daring, but Anne cut him off before his lips could even form the first word. She kissed him hard, mouth slanting over his.

In the quiet that followed, the beat of the music could still be heard. Anne found herself picking up the same rhythm from the dance floor, absently at first. Then Phillip’s leg was between hers, his arousal pressed against her hip, and they moved against each other. It went far past what they had done on the dance floor, each seeking that pleasant friction as they slid against each other. Every kiss became a little more desperate, every rock of their hips a little more erratic. 

Anne felt overly warm, a trickle of sweat running down her back. Something about it reminded her of other things, and other plans. It was too soon. Way too soon. Tearing her mouth away from Phillip’s, she started to press a line of kisses along his jaw and neck. A quick peck to the base of his throat, and then she dropped to her knees in front of him. 

She watched him watching her, eyes dazed and full of desire. Without looking away, Anne worked down his pants and underwear, just enough for her to free his erection. She wrapped her fingers around him, squeezed gently at the base. His breath left in a rush. Smiling sweetly, Anne put her lips against him, slowly swirled her tongue around the tip.

“Jesus Christ,” Phillip muttered, his head falling back against the wall with an almost painful sounding thunk. Anne fought a grin and returned to the task in hand.

She stroked him slowly, fingers gripping his cock loosely. Long, sure movements as his breathing became more and more strangled. His hands found their way to her hair, brushing it back from her face and fisting in it.

Eventually Anne added her tongue again, licking and kissing from base to tip and back down. She swirled her tongue again before taking him fully into her mouth. Phillip's fingers dug more securely into her hair, and his breathing stuttered.

Whatever concern he had over being caught seemed to have withered, as a litany of incoherent words tumbled from his lips. Anne continued to watch him, head resting against the wall, his neck working when he tried to swallow past his undoubtedly dry mouth. She watched for all his little tells, how his eyes screwed shut tight, the choked noise he made in the back of his throat. And she sucked and laved and brought him closer and closer to the edge. Anne splayed her free hand on his lower stomach, steadying him. 

His mouth worked as he tried to speak. “An…Anne--” He was getting close, and she knew it. Pulling back just slightly, Anne kept a steady rhythm with her hand, and watched Phillip for a moment. His cheeks now flushed from his arousal and racing heart. He swallowed, and it almost seemed as if he might try to say something again. 

Anne wrapped her lips around his cock once more and used her mouth and hand to bring him just that much closer to the edge. When she knew he nearly there she sucked hard, squeezed with her hand and he was gone. 

Phillip bit his lip to keep from making a sound, so hard she almost worried he would draw blood. His hips strained against her hand as he spilled into her mouth. Trying to regain himself, Phillip’s head once again fell back painfully against the wall, chest heaving. Anne tucked him back into his boxes, and slowly rose to her feet. 

Heavy-lidded blue eyes met hers after a moment, when he’d finally caught his breath again. “Holy shit,” he said. 

She licked her lips, and grinned at him. Then his hand was snaking around the back of her neck, and Phillip crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. Anne wasn’t sure how long they stood there, tangled together and furiously making out, but it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t even matter if fire alarm went off and someone stumbled across them. 

Anne was surprised when Phillip broke the kiss, and spun her around. Then she was pressed against the wall with Phillip’s chest against her back, his teeth dragging across her shoulder, and his hands working the fly of her jeans. Once the obstacles were taken care of, his slid his fingers down until he found his mark. 

He let out a breath, almost a laugh, his mouth now hovering beside her ear. “No underwear? I would think you had planned this.” 

She hummed low, shook her head slightly. “Just a coin-ci-dence,” the word hitched as her breath did, his fingers sliding against her. She was already wet, already sensitive and wanting, but nothing he did was quite enough. Arching against Phillip, she rocked against his hand, his fingers. His other hand slid up her stomach, under her shirt and splayed against the space between her breasts. His mouth was glued to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, applying enough attention there she was certain he would leave a mark. 

In the distance the door at the end of the hall opened, bringing with it a burst of blaring music before it was muffled again. Voices in the hall were laughing and chatting, a little too loud in the silence. Phillip and Anne were frozen, tangled together. Waiting. One of the bathroom doors squeaked open. Still they waited. Time stretched out. Anne tried to slow her breathing, resisted the urge to move against Phillip’s hand. She ached with the need to. 

Eventually the voices grew loud again, still laughing as the door squeaked shut behind them. Clacking heels headed away from them, back to the door and the club. A whoosh of noise, and then relative silence again. 

“I think we’re safe,” Phillip said, breath hot against the back of her neck. 

Anne wasn’t sure what he would do. If he would start worrying again, now that there was a serious threat of them being caught. Although he made no move to withdraw. She swallowed thickly, throbbing with her need for release. 

Phillip moved his hand over her chest, slid it slowly as if he were testing her. Or the situation. She waited. Held her breath. His thumb teased her nipple, sent a shock of pleasure to her aching core. Anne’s mouth dropped open, a low moan sounding in her back of her throat. 

A pause, a heartbeat. She could feel his lips against the back of her neck, his breathing a little harsh. Then his hand moved against her again, almost too much to bear. His fingers sank inside her. Anne pressed the heel of her palm to her mouth, quietened her gasping moans. 

Unable to handle it but still wanting more, Anne rocked against his hand. He used his thumb to brush against her clit, and she was nearly undone. There was no time to process what was happening as her orgamsm tore through her. Warmth seeped into every inch of body, building to a pleasant heat. She clamped her eyes shut, bit the palm of her hand to keep from crying out. 

She rocked against Phillip, rode out the shocks, hips bucking as her knees shook. Phillip’s arm was tight around her waist, keeping her upright. As her breathing slowed, and the blood rushing in her ears started to ebb, Phillip finally withdrew his hand. Anne turned herself in order to look at him, leaning back against the wall for support. 

“We are going home,” she said, still breathless.

“Fine by me.” He stuck his fingers in his mouth. “Are we just going to ditch everyone?”

“Give me your phone, I’ll text Lettie. I doubt I’m presentable. You certainly aren’t.” His face was still flushed a healthy pink, with smudges of her foundation over a good portion of his face from their making out. She grabbed his chin, vainly attempted to wipe some of it away with her thumb. “Not exactly your shade, babe.” 

Phillip laughed. “There are worse things,” he said and tipped forward to kiss her. 

 

*** 

 

“Don't you dare stop.” Anne looked at Phillip, he quirked his eyebrows as if to say 'are you serious?’ Hummed something akin to ‘I would never’, and then redoubled his efforts.

Anne wasn't sure how they ended up here. They had managed a taxi ride home with little fanfare. Thank god. Then they had stumbled inside their apartment, clothes scattering as they made their way to the bedroom. Then she had been shoved up against the wall, a theme for their night. He had fucked her there. Hard and fast and sweaty. It only left her wanting more. 

Now, here she was, splayed uselessly against the wall and finding no purchase, her knees already a little weak as they sank into the bed, and Phillip underneath her with his face buried against cunt. She wasn't sure, and she didn't care.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, offering some support as he proceeded to lick down, tracing every inch of her. The louder she got, the less gentle he became until he was practically fucking her with his tongue. His nose accidentally - intentionally, she couldn't tell anymore - kept brushing against her clit, sending shocks pleasure through her.

She resisted the urge to just rock against his face and make herself come. Besides his hands had her hips locked in place. His nose nuzzled her clit again and she whined, a high-pitched, keening sound that might have been embarrassing in about in any other situation. Right now all she cared about was the fact she wanted to come, and he wouldn't let her. The bastard.

He hummed again, the sound sending a delicious shiver up her spine. Then Phillip tilted his head and his mouth was on her clit. His tongue ran circles over her, and even with his fingers digging into her ass she bucked against him. She was so oversensitive, so close to release she couldn't stand it anymore. She dropped one hand, threaded her fingers into his hair as if it might urge him on.

Even with her eyes screwed shut as she tried to concentrate on breathing, Anne knew he was watching her; could feel the burn of gaslight blue eyes over every inch of her. With an effort, she pried open her eyes and instantly locked gazes with him. He looked utterly gone; pupils blown wide, and his eyes dark with desire. A desire for her, and her alone. That knowledge made her tremble, so did his tongue when he flicked it again. 

Everything was building, her stomach tightening and as her toes curled, and finally it exploded in a wave of pleasure. Anne threw her head back, and pressed a hand hard against the wall. The other yanked at Phillip’s hair while her hips bucked helplessly with her orgasm. Every flick of Phillip’s tongue had her gasping, pleasing rolling over her again and again. And again. Until her vision was white around the edges. 

She cried out, writhed and bucked, until finally she could think again. 

Heart thundering inside her chest, her ears rang. Anne felt boneless, as if she were made entirely of water. Still trembling, thighs shaking, she somehow managed to slid off Phillip and collapsed back against the bed. She stared at the ceiling while trying to catch her breath.

She became aware of Phillip shifting, sitting up to look at her. His hair stuck up at odd angles from where she had been yanking it, eyes still dark with desire, and his face glistening from her. He grinned at her, and Anne was certain she had never seen him look more full of himself; so smugly pleased. 

“I guess we need to go dancing more often,” he said.

She managed a laugh, exhausted and utterly spent. “I’ve been trying to get you out for months.”

“To be fair I didn’t know what I was missing.” He stretched out next to her, ducked his head and kissed her. He tasted like her. 

“Maybe next time you’ll listen to me?” She turned her head and looked at Phillip, now on his back, completely relaxed and sated and laughing. There was a faint flush spreading down his neck to his chest. Her gaze trailed over lean muscles, and glistening skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He was perfect. 

Anne rolled over, slid her hand over his chest as she draped a leg over his. Tucking herself against his side, she kissed his cheek before cuddling a bit closer. 

They were perfect.


End file.
